Hat Person
Hat Person is an Emotien created by Eltario (talk) that appears in some Nintendo Swapnote letters. He has a huge obsession with hats and will often obsess over them, much to the annoyance of his friends. He wears a talking fez with sunglasses most of the time, but also wears other hats. General Information Personality and Traits Hat Person has a huge obsession with hats, he owns a building that is just full of different hats. If someone says something bad about hats he will usually get sad, such as when Haterman said he hated hats. Physical Description Hat Person is a man sized creature, usually with a goofy expression on his face. He has a pointy nose, black eyes, marks on his cheeks and a weird mouth. He also is always wearing some kind of hat, the most common being his fez with sunglasses. Like most Emotiens nothing more of him has been revealed yet. Powers and Abilities Hat Person dosen't seem to have any specific powers, although he is quite strong when angered. Game Appearances ''Swapnote RPG Hat Person appears as a non-playable character near Fantendo, Inc., he will give the player a certain ammount of Play Coins if they collect Fezzes for him. He usually give the player 3000 coins for each fez, but may occassionally give 5000 if he thinks the player has a "special" fez, there is no way to tell if a special fez is obtained as they look the same as an average one. Note Appearances *Hat Person made his debut in ''Hat Person's Weird Hats #1, in which he was wearing a detective hat and said it was "sweetness". *Hat Person then appeared in Hat Person's Weird Hats #2, in which his trademark talking fez with sunglasses was introduced, he shouts that he has a fez with sunglasses. *Hat Person next appears in Haterman Be Hatin' #11, in which he puts a hat on Haterman's head, only for Haterman to take it off and state that he hates hats. *Hat Person is then seen in Fantendo Life #20, where he notices Jake wears a hat and states that it is "sweetness". *Hat Person is then seen in a note by Arend, where he is wearing multiple different hats. Including a 1940's fedora with classic shades, a sombrero with a hip pattern, a tophat with a monocle and then finally, his original detective hat. Quotes *''"I... ...have a hat."'' - Hat Person's Weird Hats #1 *''"Sweetness."'' - Hat Person's Weird Hats #1 *''"Now I have a fez, WITH SUNGLASSES!"'' - Hat Person's Weird Hats #2 *''"Now we both have hats!"'' - Haterman Be Hatin' #11 *''"You wear a hat?"'' - Fantendo Life #20 *''"...sweetness..."'' - Fantendo Life #20 *''"IS... IS THAT A FEZ? I will pay big money for those! Here take these coins!"'' - Swapnote RPG Trivia *Hat Person is said to own thousands of hats, but nobody knows where he keeps them all. Gallery A full gallery of all artwork of Hat Person. HatPerson.png|''Swapnote RPG'' Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Fantendo:Swapnote Category:Emotiens Category:Heroes Category:Eltario's Characters Category:Eltario's Things Category:Permission Needed Category:GemGames Co. Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Swapnote RPG